Wondergirl
by KiwiBlossom
Summary: AU: I guess my affairs had finally paid off; they'd forced the only person I'd ever really cared about across the world. NaruxSaku One-shot


Wondergirl

I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfiction.

I do not own 'Wondergirl' by Hey Monday.

**Authoress' Note: This is what you get when I've got iTunes on shuffle and am playing solitaire – strange one-shot ideas popping up in my brain. I think I need to stop writing one-shots, though, because I'm truly terrible at them.**

**May be a two-shot, for a change, though. Still haven't really thought about it too much.**

**On the plus side, I'm trying something different; NaruxSaku instead of NejixTen! Decided that I've written enough depressing NejixTen one-shots and that a depressing NaruxSaku is even better because their whole relationship is pretty damn angst-y with Sasuke always being thrown into the mix (I like SasuxSaku a lot, okay? But NaruxSaku is fun to write so deal with it.).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoi! (And I apologize for the OOC Naruto. I can't see the poor guy as I portray him here myself but it was the direction the writing took me. I think.)**

-Wondergirl-

-By: KiwiBlossom-

"_I'm done, Naruto. I won't be your Wondergirl anymore."_

"_I never said you were my Wondergirl."_

_Sigh. "I guess that's good then. Because I'm gone for good this time."_

I had always found it funny how Konoha managed to consistently rain whenever I was feeling particularly depressed. Today was no exception. The even funnier thing was that I would always end up trudging through the streets, rain pouring down and drenching me to the bone, to buy – you guessed it – ice cream. Double chocolate, especially. Triple, if I was lucky.

I know what you're thinking: Naruto Uzumaki eats _ice cream_? _Chocolate_ ice cream to be specific? What foolery is this? Well, I fool you not. I may be too manly to seem the binge-eating type but when your girlfriend of three and half years decides you are the scum on the bottom of her shoe that you always kind of knew you were and dumps your ass – taking a huge chunk of your possessions that you later realize weren't actually _yours _anyway with her – even a masculine hunk of man like me would cave and go grab some processed sugar.

Sadly, this happened a lot throughout our relationship – the rainy trips to the grocery store, not the scum-on-her-shoe bit, I mean. Sure, we fought a lot (Okay, more than "a lot") but she'd never _left _me. At least, not like this. Can you believe that I thought after a few days, a week at the most, she would just come waltzing back into the house, sobbing about how much she missed me? Boy, was I wrong.

Not only did she leave me with next to nothing, she _moved_. Like, _far away_. I guess my affairs had finally paid off; they'd forced the only person I'd ever really cared about across the world.

It probably didn't help that the women I were, uh, "seeing" were, you know, cougars. It's not like I have some sick fetish or anything – God, no. But those cougars are just so desperate for a good lay and, hey, I was there to offer it. I was serving a special service to the deprived married women of Konoha, right? Wrong.

That's what I told myself for the majority of the affairs. But then the older ladies slowly started to fade away and Ino entered the picture.

Ino Yamanaka. Co-worker at the shitty tanning salon I was forced to work in to make some extra cash while Sakura went to med-school and waitress-ed her ass off, notorious flirt, all-around trouble-maker, and – the icing on the cake – Sakura's ex-best friend from high school. I really should've seen it coming.

It started out as harmless flirting. I expected that (I _had _seen how Ino handled her clients) but then there was the make-out session in the closet and... let's just say it escalated quickly after that. Luckily, Ino understood that I had a girlfriend and we were just fuck-buddies. It was easy to believe that because, well, it was pretty true. For a while. But then Ino started asking me about Sakura, and I couldn't keep lying so I finally came clean and told her. Boy, was that a mistake.

Upon learning that Sakura was my girlfriend, it seemed to make Ino absolutely hell-bent on hooking up more and more. At first I thought she was just really horny all the time or something but when I later heard the story of their falling out it kind of wrecked it.

So the fuck-buddies thing stopped. I came clean and told Sakura all about Ino and the cougars. She was pissed as I anticipated and gave me a thorough lecture about what a shit-head I was and how I didn't deserve to live (her exact words, I do believe). She stormed out, leaving me with too many reminders of her around the house for me to mourn over. Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to me – I won't ever deny that.

You couldn't have imagine how surprised (and not to mention over-joyed) I was when she came back about a week later. She told me she'd gone home for a bit before finally coming to the conclusion that I needed help – and a second chance. The "help" she was talking about was therapy but we couldn't afford it so I had to promise her that the millisecond we came into some money I would put it towards a good therapist. I planned on following through on that promise, honest. The money just never seemed to come.

Things were great for a good, long while after that. We payed our bills, managed to obtain free cable via our neighbours, and I didn't so much as look at another girl.

Until Karin.

Now, Karin was an honest mistake. She was a complete flirt just like Ino but was more guarded, more sassy, if you will. And she had the whole 'sexy librarian' going with the glasses and vibrant red hair. I was a sucker for redheads, did I tell you?

So the day she showed up wearing basically nothing but a lace bra and a scrap of fabric she called a skirt it was kind of hard to keep it in my pants. I'm pretty sure anyone would have jumped that girl's bones in that get-up. Such was the desired affect, I later learned.

Turns out, Sakura had a fair few enemies from high school, and they seemed to all know that I was her boyfriend. On came the copious amounts of hook-ups and sex. I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of monster, though – I _always _felt guilty about cheating on Sakura. I would buy some flowers and chocolate for her, make dinner so she wouldn't have to cook when she came home, stuff like that. Now that I look back, it's amazing she never saw the signs.

When Sakura found out about Karin, it wasn't from me like I planned. Karin had somehow managed to find out that I was going to come clean once more to my girlfriend and decided to take matters into her own hands. She phoned up Sakura at school, told her to meet her at one of the many parks in Konoha, and revealed the whole mess to her, smug grin plastered on her face the entire time, I heard.

She left again. I was shattered.

She came back again. I could barely believe it.

Unfortunately, my good behaviour could only last so long. The next victim was named Temari. Sandy blonde hair in four spiky pigtails and a mouth on her like you wouldn't believe made her tons of fun to be around. I liked her sharp tongue. And her boobs.

But Temari was more like a conquest. She had a boyfriend she assured me she was very loyal to. I told her I understood because I was also in a committed relationship. We agreed to be friends. That lasted about a month longer before the staff party at which we both had a little too much to drink (One of the only benefits of working at a tanning salon is that everyone is super chill and always buy great liquor as opposed to shitty office parties where the most hard-core thing there are the watered down margaritas.). The closet was once more my companion as it was where we ended up making out.

I didn't see Temari for a week after that. When she finally did show up to work again she looked like hell. Don't get me wrong, she still looked a thousand times better than the lizards that slinked in here to get their monthly dosage of tan but still. When she pulled me aside to have a "private conversation" I noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how she looked like she'd been crying.

"I can't do this," she told me, glancing around her shiftily as if she were scared someone might overhear us.

"Can't do what?" I asked.

She glared at me sharply. "Don't play stupid, Naruto. You know what I'm talking about."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "No, what?"

She sighed in frustration, tugging her fingers through her unwashed hair. "Cheat, Naruto, cheat!" she finally snapped. "I can't cheat on Shikamaru with you."

'_Shikamaru?_' I'd thought to myself. '_That sounds awfully familiar..._' I just shrugged off what she said, telling her calmly that we'd only kissed a couple times. Plus, they were drunk so it's not like their judgment was at its peak. This seemed to reassure her some-what, but she still looked wary. I told her that it wasn't a big deal and that if it made her feel any better, she could go ahead and tell her boyfriend. He would take whatever beating the guy could dish out. She'd laughed and said that Shikamaru wasn't one prone to violence.

"Can't be bothered," she said with a playful eye-roll. "It's too much work."

"Well, whatever. You can tell him and if, for once, he thinks that this is a cause worth fighting for I'll be prepared."

That night Temari went back to the apartment she shared with this Shikamaru and informed him all about her altercation with me. As I expected, he was pretty damn pissed but instead of coming to kick my ass, he phoned up Sakura. Apparently, they had gone to junior high together. I discovered later that this was Shikamaru's equivalent of kicking my ass.

When I got home that night, Sakura was waiting for me. Instead of looking angry and ready to kill me, she looked _tired_. It hurt more to see her like that. She reminded me a lot of my mom, raising me by herself. I was handful then, an even bigger handful now probably. What was I putting her through? What had I put _both _of them through?

"Hey, Sak," I said and leaned down to give her a kiss. She turned at the last second so I only got her cheek. I considered that lucky.

She didn't say anything in response but, then again, I didn't expect her to. I went into the kitchen and started to make a pot of stir-fry for dinner, figuring Sakura wouldn't want to cook.

"I'm done."

I looked up from the vegetables I had been cutting. "Sorry?"

She sighed heavily, one of those the-weight-of-the-world-is-on-my-shoulders sigh. My mom used to make those all the time too. "Please don't try to pretend I don't know," she pleaded. "_Please_."

I set the knife down and made to move toward her. She flinched as if I were about to hit her or something. I was surprised at how much such a small action could hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Sak," I said, hanging my head in shame. This wasn't an act, I really _was _sorry and shameful. Sakura didn't see it that way.

"That's the thing, Naruto. You're _always_ sorry. And I _always _forgive you. Yet, in the end, I seem to be the loser." She sat down, crossed her legs and stared at me crossly. "Now, why would that be, Naruto?"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and avoided eye contact. I wasn't that good at school, academics-wise, so I recognized when someone was trying to make me feel dumb. Right now was one of the moments. I never thought Sakura would do it, though.

"I don't know," I mumbled lamely.

She laughed coldly. "Of course, you don't. You never know. Is that why your mom kicked you out, Naruto? Because you _didn't know?_" she sneered the last sentence in a way that was so unattractive I couldn't believe this was the same Sakura I had had a crush on since I was in pre-school.

"No," I said quietly.

"No, you're right. That's not why she kicked you out. She kicked you out because she was _tired_. Tired of cooking your meals, cleaning your room – hell, just cleaning up your _mess_ in general, I bet – making sure you brushed your teeth and took showers, making sure you got to work – sorry, I mean, _school_." She paused here to take a deep breath. "Am I closer this time?"

I nodded meekly.

She laughed again. It sounded more like a bark to me than anything and it scared me. Who was this person?

"You know what the teachers used to call your mom? Wondergirl. Because she had to be some kind of super hero to take care of you. I thought for the longest time that it was just the teachers blowing off steam because, let's face it, Naruto, you were a lot of work. But now that we live together, I discovered that what they called your mom was not some cruel joke but actually extremely accurate."

Walking back from the corner store, bucket of Triple Ripple Chocolate Fudge tucked safely under my arm, I shivered at the recollection of this paragraph-long rant Sakura had gone on. At first I'd only felt guilt because I _knew _what a mess I had made of my mom's life. It's not easy being a single mom, and I definitely did not help matters. But then I got pissed. What right did she have to bring my mom into this? She didn't deserve to associated with my problems. She had already gone through that.

"You wanna know how I knew it was so accurate, Naruto?" she asked me after a few beats of silence in which I had silently been steaming. I wasn't quite angry enough to not notice how worn out Sakura sounded now. She was out of steam, I realized.

I nodded to answer her question, humouring her, I guess.

"Because _I'm _your mom now. I'm your Wondergirl."

This smacked me in the chest with such a wallop I thought I wasn't going to be able to breathe. I was wrong, of course, I could breathe just fine but I sure didn't feel like it. Once the initial shock of what Sakura had said wore off, though, the anger I had been feeling earlier bubbled up.

"I'm pretty sure I never fucked my mom," I snarled while silently sending a prayer up to my mom apologizing for the vulgarity of my words.

Sakura smiled sadly, as if thinking of some distant memory. "That's true. But we haven't had sex in a long time, Naruto. You were too preoccupied with your other little escapades."

The guilt was back now. She wasn't even angry anymore. She was over me, over this whole roller coaster of emotions we called a relationship.

It was now that the argument would end; not on my terms but hers. She had gotten her bags, pulled on her coat and hat, all ready to leave.

"I'm done, Naruto. I won't be your Wondergirl anymore."

Bitter, I drolled out, "I never said you were my Wondergirl."

She sighed sadly with a small shake of her head. "I guess that's good then. Because I'm gone for good this time."

She was good on her word; that was the last time I saw Sakura Haruno. In person, at least. Her pictures were still all over the house (the only thing she left me) she had inherited from her dad and every once in a while, she would appear in my dreams. But most of all, she was there, in my head, nagging me to go to some therapy meetings.

Which is why I'm sitting in a semi circle, our chairs angled towards Krista, our group therapist, with about sixteen other people who are talking about their feelings and shit while I scarf down my ice cream. Out of all the things I could have changed – my tidiness, my personal hygiene, my ability to get to goddamn work on time – I chose the most difficult thing first.

Because I'm thinking, of all the things, this will be the most interesting.

Because I'm thinking, I can eat as much fucking ice cream as I want.

Because I'm thinking, of all the annoying habits I have, this could– _has_ ruined my life.

_Because I'm thinking, if I do this for her, she'll come back._

-_Fin._-

**Authoress' Note: So, in retrospect, I guess this whole fanfic is supposed to be kind of funny and ironic. Not that adultery is something to really joke about but I can't seem to write Naruto serious. But I'm not that funny either, so I'm not entirely sure how this turned out. Drop a review and let me know, will you? Pretty please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**KiwiBlossom**


End file.
